The present invention relates to a clothes rack for hanging clothes and, more particularly, to such a clothes rack, which is folding collapsible.
Conventional clothes racks for home use or for use in shops for exhibiting commercial products are commonly made of wooden slats, metal tubes, or plastic members. These conventional clothes racks require much storage space when not in use because they are not collapsible. There are also known detachable clothes racks. When not in use, a detachable clothes rack can be collapsed. However, when the parts of a detachable clothes rack are detached, they must be well kept. If one part of a detachable clothes rack is lost, the detachable clothes rack can no longer be set up again.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a folding collapsible clothes rack, which eliminates the aforesaid problems. It is one object of the present invention to provide a clothes rack, which is folding collapsible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible clothes rack, which can be easily collapsed without detaching any part thereof. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible clothes rack comprises two wheeled side frames, two retractable side frames moved in and out of the wheeled side frames and releasably locked by lock screws, two pivoted links coupled between the wheeled side frames, a bottom frame, the bottom frame having a fixed end hinged to one wheeled side frame and a free end adapted for supporting on a bearing bar at the other wheeled side frame, and a top frame, the top frame having a fixed end hinged to one retractable frame and a free end adapted for supporting on the other retractable frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, the top frame has a longitudinally extended hanging rod for hanging clothes and the like.